Computer Input devices such as mice and keyboards are used to enable users to generate input data that is input to the computer in a form that the computer recognizes. A standard keyboard has an array of electromechanical switches that are actuated by pressing the keys over them. The electrical switches are connected by a circuit board to a microcontroller or some other interface device that recognizes the outputs of the switches as corresponding to particular keys on the keyboard. The microcontroller provides the computer with a digital number that corresponds to the key that was pressed.
Some of the disadvantages of the standard keyboard are that they consume a relatively large amount of space, and the electrical circuitry is relatively expensive due to the large number of electrical switches for the keys. Also, the array of keys is physically fixed to the circuit board, which further limits the flexibility of the keyboard. In addition, the electrical key switches are not very reliable, and the keyboard is susceptible to damage from spills and from other matter falling between the keys.
Like the standard keyboard, a typical mouse has several electromechanical switches. This is true for both track ball type mice and optical mice. Both types of mice include buttons that are depressed in order to cause some type of action to be performed. An electromechanical switch below the button is actuated when the button is pressed, or “clicked”. Actuation of the electromechanical switch produces an electrical signal having a value that depends on the button that was pressed. This signal is received by a microcontroller that interprets the signal as corresponding to one of the buttons being clicked. The microcontroller then inputs a corresponding electrical signal to the computer.
Like the standard keyboard, the electromechanical switches of the mice tend to be unreliable and relatively expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for an input device that does not require the use of electromechanical switches, and that is more reliable and cost-effective than existing input devices.